


Let's Do This Again Sometime

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Series: Sheith BatCat AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - BatCat, Alternate Universe - DC Comics, M/M, Sheith Week 2016, i took two of my all time favourite otps and put them together, this is exactly what you think it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Sheith Week: Day 3: Fight Me/Love Me





	

Shiro wasn’t surprised when the computer started beeping to alert him to a break in. In all honestly he had been expecting. Over the past few weeks things had seemed a little too quiet and so he had decided that it was the calm before the storm. Clearly he had been right. Excited for some action Shiro didn’t waste anytime getting his suit on and jumping into the batmobile.

Shiro got all of the information on the break in via the police radio. The break in had taken place in one of the high end apartment buildings located on Founder’s Island. The items stolen were a diamond necklace, two pairs of ruby earrings and a cat statue made entirely out of gold with emerald eyes. He didn’t need to hear them say the name of the suspect for him to know who it was. Catman.

Catman was a cat burglar who had appeared shortly after Shiro had started his crime-fighting career. The first time he had come across him was a couple of years ago. Thanks to the Riddler, the entire of Gotham City experienced a major power outage. Catman had used this to his advantage to break into as many places as possible. They had met because Catman had decided to try and rob the safe in Shiro’s penthouse. That night Shiro had managed to retrieve all stolen items however Catman had somehow managed to escape him. After that he seemed to disappear completely, until tonight that was.

Since that night every now and then Shiro had found his thoughts plagued with wondering who he was. He had searched everywhere, but had found nothing. Now tonight perhaps that question would finally be answered.

He was maybe a couple of blocks from the sight of the break in when he saw a shadow jumping across the rooftops in the batmobile’s wing mirror. Stopping the batmobile Shiro quickly hopped out and unhooking the grapple gun from his belt, zipped up onto the rooftop he’d seen the shadow on. Now on the rooftop he quickly scanned the area and it wasn’t long before he spotted them again a couple of rooftops along from where Shiro stood. They’d stopped and were looking straight at him. He had been right. The suspect was exactly who he had thought it would be. It was Catman.

They both stood still for a couple of moments, sizing each other up. Then, using his hand, Catman challenged Shiro to come after him before taking off. Not wanting anymore space to get between them Shiro took after him instantly.

The chase lasted longer than expected. By the end of it Shiro had only managed to catch up to him as Catman had slowed down due to running out of breath. “Nowhere to go Catman. Give up now.” Shiro commanded now that they were on the same rooftop. The rooftop they both stood on was on the edge of Gotham harbour. The only ways off were either into the freezing cold water or to go through Shiro.

Catman laughed a breathless laugh as he turned around to face him. Even in the shadow of the rooftop Shiro could see how his catsuit perfectly outlined his muscular body, how his fringe fell in front of his purple eyes, how those purple eyes sparkled…No! He couldn’t be focusing on any of that. He was hear to arrest Catman. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Nowhere to go eh? That’s what you think.” Catman hissed before he unhooked a hip from his belt, which Shiro hadn’t seen before, hooked it around Shiro’s leg and pulled knocking him off his feet. He then proceeded to try and sprint past Shiro, now that he was on the ground, but Shiro grabbed one of Catman’s ankles causing him to join Shiro on the ground.

“The only place you’re going is the police station.” Shiro growled.

“Good luck getting me there.” Catman replied before he scratched Shiro with the claws attached to his gloves.

Letting go of him out of shock Shiro’s hand instinctively went to his chin (where he’d just been scratched). He took his hand away from his chin and looked at it. There was blood on his gauntlet. It hadn’t even been five seconds later and Catman was already making his escape. Shiro took after him once more.

Not wanting to have to endure a long chase again Shiro decided to pull the same trick Catman had just pulled on him moments ago. He took his grapple gun from his belt, aimed it, and pulled the trigger. Once the grapple had reached its target it latched onto his suit and pulled him back towards Shiro. The second his was close enough he let go of his grapple gun, grabbed Catman’s shoulder and slammed him into the ground.

The look on Catman’s face was a look of confusion which quickly disappeared as he smiled and chuckled. “My, my, my. You’re faster than you look.” Before Shiro could reply both of Catman’s hands grasped Shiro’s shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. The kiss didn’t last long, a couple seconds at best, before he pulled away. “Let’s do this again sometime.” Using Shiro’s shock to his advantage Catman dragged himself from under him and took off, leaving the stolen items behind.

Shiro slowly stood and looked to where Catman had taken off and then back to the bag of stolen items. Was he really going to let him go? Yes, yes he was. There would be more chances to catch him in the future, he was sure of that. Right now he had to deliver these items to the police so they could be returned to their rightful owner. As he made his way back to the batmobile Shiro found that he couldn’t help, but continuously think of that kiss. Had he truly enjoyed it? Even so Catman was a criminal and needed to be turned in. A relationship between them would never work. Would it?


End file.
